


When the Nightbird Cries

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-05
Updated: 2003-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Lex finds himself in Pittsburgh.<br/>Thanks to my betas: Unhinged, Theresa, and Jo-Ann</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Nightbird Cries

## When the Nightbird Cries

by Chibimom

[]()

* * *

When the Nightbird Cries 

By Chibimom 

The lights were bright and the sidewalk trembled with rumbling bass as Lex approached Babylon. The club had been recommended to him by a kid he'd met at school in Metropolis. He'd been expelled and before his father could send someone to pick him up, he'd escaped and made his way to Pittsburgh. He moved anonymously through the mid-western states; lying low, paying cash for budget motels. He never stayed more than one night in each place. He didn't have much cash left; he was used to putting everything he needed on his credit cards. But he didn't want his father tracking him down. The pressing need to get out of that school brought him to Liberty Avenue. 

The kid had told him he could make a lot of money turning tricks. Hell, with Lex's exotic looks and fuckable mouth, the kid said he'd offer him money if he hadn't already fucked him. Lex was skeptical. But he desperately needed money and he would not go back. His father had pretty much told him: no more fuck-ups. 

Lex sighed. He couldn't bring himself to try his hand at bussing tables or washing dishes, but he helped a restaurant owner with his taxes and was paid $200. Fuck, that wasn't worth spitting in a can. But he graciously accepted it. He needed to find a profitable short-term occupation. 

Lex thought about that day at school. Bruce, 21, was in graduate school, and spent three afternoons a week helping the biology professor at Lex's boarding school. The look in Bruce's eyes when he'd tried to kiss him in the corner of the biology lab. Fuck, assault him was more like it. Sheer fury in those brown eyes as Bruce pushed him away. Another student started screaming 'fag' over and over until they were surrounded by teachers and students. Bruce had been his friend, but Lex had ruined everything. He clenched his eyes tightly and pushed the memory to the back of his mind. 

It must be disco night at Babylon, Lex thought as he walked inside. He was just 16, but his I.D. said 21. And he could act older than that if he had to. 

Gloria Gaynor was screaming out 'I Will Survive' and the dance floor was packed; sweat- streaked body to sweat-streaked body. With no room to dance, the bodies writhed, snake-like and undulating. Sexual tension so dense it hung heavily on the air. 

Lex made his way to the bar on the second level. He ordered a rum and Coke and paid for it with his last bills. He wondered if they had free water. The music changed and Lex turned to lean on the brass rail searching the sea of dancers. He'd picked up rentboys before, but he was a little hesitant about finding his own trick. He decided to just head for the dance floor. Swallowing his inhibitions about his smooth, pale body, he removed his shirt and draped it over the rail. 

It had been the right move. Many appreciative glances and once-overs graced Lex's body. He began to move to the music and found several men shimmy toward him. Lex pressed himself against anyone who came close. Hard cocks were rubbed against his ass; hands brushed over his crotch. He assumed larger amounts of money would be found in the pockets of older men. He just hoped they weren't too old. 

Lex felt eyes appraising him and looked around. The eyes caught his and didn't waver. Damp light brown hair stuck to this man's forehead before a violent shake sent sweat flying. A knowing smile, and the eyes became more arrogant. Lex flashed his most fuckable smile and matched the arrogant eyes. If the man wanted him, he'd have to make the move. Lex turned to dance with the older guy behind him. Grinding hips together, Lex whispered in his ear. 

"$200 for the best blow job of your life." Lex stepped back and continued to grind. The man looked at him, but shook his head. 

"Don't think so. Not when I can get good ones for free." He turned and wandered off into the mass of skin. 

Damn! Was he asking too much? No matter, the night was not over. The young man with the arrogant smile sidled up behind him. 

"I don't think I've seen you here before. I'm Brian." His fine, but muscular frame, belied his 6 foot height. He locked eyes with Lex. 

"This is my first time here. I just got into town. Name's Lex." 

This guy was wearing designer leather pants and a tight sleeveless tee. Perhaps this was what he was looking for. 

"Com'on, let's get out of here." Brian took Lex by his belt buckle and led him out of the club. 

"Wait, my shirt." 

Brian looked up at his friends at the bar. They rolled their eyes at him as he pointed to the shirt draped over the rail. 

"My friend Michael will get it. Let's go." 

Brian led him to a black jeep and Lex climbed in. He felt uneasy without his shirt. Should he mention money now? He decided to wait until later. At least Brian was fairly young and good looking. If he had to begin his new career this way... 

The large metal door rolled open and Lex glanced around appreciatively. Brian had a huge loft, expensively furnished. Everything was in stark contrasts of black and white and chrome. The king size bed was up on a platform with a black comforter thrown haphazardly on top. Brian was in the kitchen pouring himself a drink. 

"Can I get you something? Drink? Something medicinal? 

"Have any E?" Lex asked. 

"E, huh? No, but I have some poppers. Want some?" 

"Yeah." Lex answered, still looking around the apartment. 

Brian disappeared into another room and returned with the drugs. Both of them inhaled and Brian hands glided down Lex's shoulders onto his chest, reveling in the developing muscles rippling with excitement beneath his fingers. 

Brian's tee shirt came off quickly as he stood back, eyes never leaving Lex's. Unbuckling his belt, Brian pushed his slacks down and sent then flying with his foot. His black briefs were the last to go. Brian was hard and his cock bounced off his stomach as the briefs were toed away. 

"Your turn." Brian's eyes were tiny slits. 

Lex unbuttoned his jeans in drugged confidence. He pushed them down along with his boxers. Pre-come leaked from his cock. Lex had never in his life felt this painfully hard. He was afraid he would come just taking in the beautiful body before him. He didn't want to act like a twinkie. 

Brian took Lex's hand and led him to the bed. Lex kissed Brian, his hands roaming down the man's back. 

"What do you want to do?" Brian asked sultrily. His hands roamed Lex's chest and abdomen, tweaking nipples, softly fingering the lightly rippled abs. 

"Anything." Lex could hardly speak, perfectly happy with what Brian was currently doing. 

Brian raised an eyebrow. Please, God. This boy was young, maybe too young, even though his cock twitched at the thought. He couldn't take another complication in his life. Justin... no he was not going to think about that boy. 

Tongue followed hands, lapping at Lex's nipples. Brian was an equal opportunity licker. Both nipples received his full attention. Lex groaned and twisted in the bed. More fluid leaked from his cock, as his skin flushed. 

"Oh god," Lex murmured. He put his hands on Brian's head and held it at a nipple. "Bite..." He begged. 

Brian obliged and Lex responded with a stream of incoherent syllables. 

"You've done this before, haven't you?" Brian asked in a soft, non-accusatory voice. His hands ghosted against the soft skin of Lex's bare inner thigh. He blew softly on the head of Lex's engorged cock, and the boy bucked uncontrollably. 

"Yes, but not with someone like you," Lex whispered simply. 

"What do you mean?" 

"You know, old... er." 

Brian sat back on his heels. Fuck! Lex was so gorgeous. Did it matter? He really didn't want any more underage problems, but here Lex was. Brian was so hard himself, he didn't want to stop. He ached for this bare-headed boy. 

Lex looked up, eyes half closed, mouth slightly open, reaching for Brian's lips. The older man pulled him up into an embrace. Such kissable lips, Brian thought. Fuck. He'd have those lips around his cock before the night was over. First things first though. 

"I'm going to fuck you Lex." Brian turned the boy onto his hands and knees He quickly rolled on a condom and reached for the bottle of lube. Lex squirmed, slightly. 

"It's okay, it'll only hurt a little." Brian pushed his lubed thumbs inside Lex. The boy writhed, at the intrusion. 

"Easy," Brian said stretching Lex's opening, pulling it apart with his thumbs. He reached down and licked circles around the dark entrance, inhaling the boy's essence. 

Lex bucked again, crying out, coming with great force. Ropes of cum spilled onto the sheets as his body twisted and his hole spasmed. Tremors rocked him as Brian continued to stretch him. Brian pulled his thumbs out and positioned his hard cock at Lex's entrance. He pushed past the tight ring of muscle and Lex screamed. Waiting for the boy to settle, Brian slid in all the way to his balls. Lex was thrashing again. 

"So fucking big," Lex moaned. "I've never..." 

"Never what?" Brian asked cautiously, as he remained still, his hands stroked the boy's back and hips. 

"Not used to bottoming. Only my... Only when... Ahhh, just... a little burn," Lex whispered, seeing a kaleidoscope of color behind his eye lids. 

"Ahh, a little burning is good, you'll see." 

Brian pulled out nearly to the head of his cock and plunged back in. Lex cried out again, hands clenching the bedclothes. His cock was hard again and he thrust his hips erratically, trying desperately to match Brian's rhythm. Brian pressed Lex's head into the pillow. Grasping his hips, Brian thrust into the boy, his balls bouncing off Lex's ass. His sweat dripped onto Lex's back and ran down the hollow that his spine formed. With each thrust, Lex reveled in the burning pleasure. How could anything feel this good? Changing his angle, Brian hit Lex's prostate, bringing on another bout of bucking. Lex screamed and Brian smiled, stroking against that pleasure spot again and again. He reached under Lex and latched onto his cock, jacking hard. 

"Faster... harder... oh fuuuck..." Lex moaned as he turned his head to watch. 

God, harder? Fuck, this boy seemed well-used. Brian felt the tingle in his toes and it traveled up his legs to his balls. The thrusts became erratic as his balls tightened. Brian tried to hold on, but he was on the edge. 

Lex called his name as he came. One, two, three more thrusts and Brian saw sun spots before his eyes. He kept sliding in and out, riding out Lex's clenching sheath. Brian collapsed on the boy's back and they fell flat on the bed. 

"Fuck." Brian's head was still fogged in as the waves kept flowing through his body. He took off the condom and tossed into the waste can beside his bed. He turned toward Lex and took his head in his hands. Brian roughly kissed Lex's mouth and the boy responded in kind. Lex traced over Brian's teeth and dueled with his tongue. Brian pulled his head back and fucked Lex's mouth with his tongue. The boy moaned and his body trembled. Brian looked down and Lex was hard again. Jesus! Brian tongued his way up Lex's jaw line to his ear, nibbling on the lobe. He wrapped his hands around the bare head and pulled Lex's mouth to his nipple. 

Lex sucked and nipped at the hard protrusion. He couldn't believe he'd just had sex with this gorgeous man. It far exceeded his prior experiences. 

"Suck me," Brian ordered, leaning his head back on his folded arms. He pushed Lex's head against his growing erection. 

Lex didn't need to be ordered, he was already there, lapping the remaining come that was leaking out the tip of Brian's cock. He loved the taste of come. He swirled his tongue around the head of Brian's cock and the man's eyes closed. Opening his mouth, Lex sucked the entire length down, the head striking against the back of his throat. He ran his tongue along the underside as he pulled back on the thick cock. Brian moaned softly. Encouraged, Lex continued to suck, bobbing his head up and down, swirling his tongue around the head with every upstroke. Leaking pre-come dripped into Lex's mouth and he tightened his lips around the hard shaft. Brian jerked once, twice, then shot streams of sticky essence into Lex's mouth. Lex couldn't help gagging, as he pulled back swallowing what he could and wiping the excess off his mouth with the back of his arm. 

Brian reached for tissues and helped clean his seed from Lex's mouth and arm. 

"God kid, you're good." Brian lifted his chin to look down into Lex's eyes, uncertain of what lie there. 

Lex was pleased with Brian's compliment. Lex was still hard and he stroked and tugged at his balls. He only lasted a few strokes before he came again. As he lay panting, he wondered how he should bring up the subject of money? He knew he should have gotten that straightened away before the sex, but he'd been stupid. No, not stupid... in lust. 

Brian got up and poured himself a drink. He brought Lex a small bottle of orange juice. 

"Have to keep up your strength." Brian smiled slightly, and sat down on the edge of the bed. 

"Uhhh, since I just got into town... I don't have a place to stay..." Lex started, quietly. 

Brian's eyes grew dark. No fucking way he was this boy going to stay with him. He wasn't running a hotel. Before he could say anything, Lex continued. 

"I was hoping you would pay me a little something." Lex trembled as he spoke. "Uhh, since I performed so well? That's worth something, isn't it?" He tried to look Brian in the eyes, but failed. 

"You little slut." Brian stood up, furious. He pulled on his briefs, found his leather pants and put them on, buckling the belt. "I don't pay for sex. If you were expecting payment, you should have made that clear before you left with me. I would never have brought you here. Now get up!" 

Lex jumped up and yanked on his shorts and jeans. Looking around for his shirt, he remembered he'd left it at the club. 

"I don't have my shirt." Lex stared at the floor while Brian grabbed his keys. 

"Your shirt will be at the Liberty Diner. Let's go." 

6 

Brian all but pushed Lex into the diner as he looked for his friends. Emmett waived as they approached the booth. Wow, what an exquisite young man! Emmett was envious. 

"Well, well, well, who's the blushing beauty?" Emmett cocked his head and batted his eyes, extending his hand. 

"Lex. I'm new in town." He shook Emmet's hand and smiled. Obviously gay, but very charming. The diner was packed and noisy. 

Brian ignored further attempts at introductions. 

"Michael, do you have his shirt?" Brian slid in beside Michael who picked up Lex's shirt and held it out to him. 

"Okay, you can go now." Brian dismissed Lex and glanced over a menu. 

Lex put his shirt on and looked around, helpless. He had only $1.42 cents in his pocket. Walking out the front door, he looked back at the group of men. He walked around the corner and sat down on a bench. 

"What was that all about?" Ted asked. "You take the kid home to fuck and then send him packing like a . . ." 

"Whore? The fucking kid wanted money." Brian grumbled. 

Michael laughed. "Where did he get the idea that you'd pay?" His cheerful boy-nextdoor looks seemed out of place sitting next to Brian. 

"I don't know, but I set him straight." Brian wrapped his arms around Michael and kissed him on the cheek. "God he was good, though. Very experienced." 

"Oh, well... you do like them young, don't you?" Emmett said smiling, picking up a menu. 

"Don't you ever talk before you fuck?" Michael asked, pulling away from Brian's hug, disgusted with his friend. 

"Talk?" Brian scrunched up his nose and ran a hand through his hair. "Why waste the time?" 

"To avoid messes like this!" Michael said, exasperated. 

"Who was that cute bald kid?" Debbie, Michael's mother, asked as she held up her pencil to take their orders.. 

"He was Brian's latest conquest. He thought Brian would pay him." Emmett couldn't help a chuckle. 

"Oh, my." Debbie's face grew angry. "Did you lead him on? Poor kid. Does he have a place to stay? Is he hungry? Michael you go outside and see if he's still around. The least you can do, Brian, is buy him dinner." 

"Mooom," Michael whined, as he got up from the booth. 

"You get out there, Michael. Even if Brian's a jerk, you should have asked the boy if he was hungry." Debbie adjusted her red curls and pushed the pencil back behind her ear. 

"Mom, he was Brian's..." 

"I don't care, you find him." 

Debbie shot Brian a look of flaming arrows. He just rolled his eyes and returned to the menu. Of course he knew everything the diner offered. 

"Isn't Justin working tonight?" Brian asked, setting the menu down. 

"Why do you care?" Debbie said, smacking her gum. "You just found yourself another boy. Was he a virgin too? Sunshine is home, studying for a test, if you must know." 

Michael returned, dragging Lex with him. He pushed Lex toward the counter and the boy sat down on a stool. His face was beet red. 

"I don't mean to be any trouble, Ma'am. I really can't afford to buy..." 

"Don't you worry, young man," Debbie interrupted. "Brian just offered to buy you dinner. The special is meatloaf with mashed potatoes and green beans. Is that okay?" Her smile was infectious. 

"That sounds wonderful. Its been awhile since I've eaten... " Fuck! He hadn't meant to sound so needy. 

Debbie shot another damning look at Brian, who just turned his head back to the menu. 

"Uh, I think Emmett and I should go." Ted said, tugging on Emmett's arm. 

"Oh, right," Emmett said reaching for his shoulder pack. "I'm sure I can find some undies to wash. See you later." They hurried out the door as several other men entered. 

"Bye," Michael said then turned to Brian. "If you don't do something, Mom's going to take this one home too." 

"What do you want me to do?" Brian turned his hazel eyes on Michael. "He was a fuck. A good fuck, but a fuck. I'm not taking him in." 

Michael pursed his lips and went over to sit next to Lex, leaving Brian all alone. 

"So, what brings you to Pittsburgh?" Michael asked cheerfully. 

"I was traveling around. You know, different cities. I ran out of money and found myself here in Pittsburgh." Lex said simply. Michael wouldn't know how literal Lex was being. 

"How do you plan on living here? This is a steel town and we have a high unemployment rate." For some reason, Michael felt drawn to this boy. He seemed vulnerable. "How old are you?" 

"Twenty." Lex said defiantly. 

Michael shook his head and asked again. "No way. How old are you really?" 

"Sixteen. But I'll be seventeen in five months!" Lex replied loudly. Some of the other customers glanced up at his announcement. 

Oh, fuck. Even younger than Justin. Michael glanced over at Brian who was ignoring them. 

"You're too young to be a rent-boy. And it's too dangerous." 

"Says who? Brian liked me. I just didn't get things straight up front. Anyway, I won't be here long. I don't want my father to..." 

"Find you?" Michael asked softly. 

Lex looked defiantly at Michael. He might need money, but he wasn't about to air his family problems with virtual strangers. 

Debbie placed the plate of meat loaf in front of Lex. It looked like double portions. It wasn't the type of fare he was used to, but it tasted wonderful. He dug in and Debbie could tell he hadn't eaten in awhile. Another shot of daggers in Brian's direction. She walked around the counter and over to Brian. 

"If you don't take him home with you, you will take him to a motel and pay for two weeks. That lets you off easy for fucking this child." 

He started to protest, but knew he'd lose. It was a small price to pay to keep in Debbie's good graces. Well, okay graces. 

"Fine. I'll take him over to the Liberty Mini Suites. Is that okay with you?" 

"That will be just fine. And thank you, Brian. It's the right thing to do." She adjusted her curls again and hurried back to tell Lex and Michael. Michael looked over at Brian and smiled. 

Oh fuck. Brian sunk back in the booth. What a pushover I am. Well, at least he'll be out of my life. 

7 

Lex headed down Liberty Avenue. He was very popular at Babylon and could make as much money as he wanted. At $100 a blow job and $200 for a fuck, he made money hand over fist. And any insecurities he had going in, quickly faded with the attention he received. It seemed that all the men wanted him. It was an ego booster for sure. And an easy way to make money. Money... he was careful with the monetary transactions; he did not want to get picked up for solicitation. 

What would his father think if he knew he was selling himself? Would he be appalled? Not likely. He probably barely knew Lex was gone. But he would have his goons out looking for him. Lex wasn't looking for Lionel's discipline any time soon. 

Lex never wanted to go back to school. He'd be ridiculed. And he couldn't face Bruce. Lex had only been in Pittsburgh for three weeks and had already earned $9,000. Hardly a pittance of his previous weekly allowance, but this was money he had earned himself. Albeit by selling himself. The only other money he'd ever earned himself was from selling drugs. Neither profession was what he had in mind for a lifelong career. 

A few blocks later he came to the diner and went inside. It was a little early for the dinner rush, but the booths were still taken. He didn't recognize any of the customers so he sat at the counter. 

"Hi, Beautiful." Debbie flashed a big smile. "What'll you have?" 

"The special." Lex said quietly. 

"One special, coming up. How's the job hunt going?" 

"Oh I have a couple of prospects." Lex lied. He liked Debbie and didn't want her to know he was still selling himself. She thought he was looking for an honest job. He didn't know why, but it mattered to him what she thought. 

"That's wonderful, Lex." Debbie leaned forward and planted a big red kiss on his forehead. 

Lex blushed. He noticed a young blond boy bussing tables and taking orders. 

"That's Justin," Debbie said watching Lex's gaze. "He fell for Brian too. Got nothing but heartache, out of it. He lives at my house since his father won't let him live at home anymore. He lived with Brian for awhile, but it didn't work out. He was in art school for awhile, but had to quit." Debbie paused a moment, thinking about the gay bashing Justin had received after his Senior Prom, which left his drawing hand partially paralyzed. "My son Michael and he are writing comic books. They've been working toward a deadline and I wouldn't let him work here. Otherwise you would have met him before now." 

She went back to delivering plates of lasagna to customers. Lex watched Justin as he cleared the tables and wiped them down. Nice ass, he thought as the boy leaned over a booth to reach the spattered wall. Shit! He couldn't believe he was thinking like that. Well, why not? He was selling himself, for god's sake. Wouldn't Bruce just roll on the floor at the thought of Lex eyeing the meat? Bruce... he had been so stupid to think that his friend was gay. Lex knew he would never be forgiven for throwing himself at the dark, brooding billionaire. Thoughts of Bruce were pushed from his mind when Justin approached him with his plate of lasagna. 

"Hi, I'm Justin. I hear you met Brian Kinney already. How long have you been in town?" The boy didn't smile, but his words were kind. 

"Just a couple o' weeks." Lex answered, carefully. 

"Yeah, well Brian doesn't waste any time taking what he wants. Just be careful." Justin leaned on the counter. 

"Yeah, I will." 

"See you at Babylon tonight?" Justin asked, appraising Lex. 

"Yes, I'll definitely be there." Lex started in on his pasta and Justin went back to cleaning tables. 

8 

Lex walked toward his new friends who were standing just outside Babylon. The music was loud and the bass practically shook the sidewalks. Lex had been in Pittsburgh a month now and was anxious to get out of the Liberty Suites. The warm May evening lent itself to wearing shiny black pants that hugged every curve of his body and a black sleeveless see-though shirt. 

"Jesus, people are going to get the right idea of what he's after." Michael said glumly to Ted and Emmett. He had to speak up to be heard over the music blaring inside. 

"This boy's got to be making a fortune, looking like that, Emmett replied. "Oh, hi Lex." 

"Hi, guys." Lex joined them under the street light. "Are we waiting for someone?" 

"Michael's waiting for Brian, as usual." Ted said. "He told Michael he'd meet us at 10, but my watch now says 10:30." His dick stirred at the sight of Lex, but Ted kept telling himself he wasn't going to pay for sex. And besides, Lex was his friend now. 

"I'm going on in." Lex said, and Emmett followed, turning back to look at his friends. 

"And, I'm going with him." Emmett said placing his index finger to his chin. "It can't hurt having a gorgeous hunk standing next to you." 

"Just remember. You can't afford him!" Michael called after Emmett, shaking his head. 

"I'm going in too," Ted said, disgustedly. "You can wait out here all night, but I'm not." 

Michael glanced up and down the street seeing no sign of Brian's black Jeep. Fuck it, he thought and he went inside too. 

The music was loud and intoxicating. Lex wasted no time in ascending to the dance floor. He had learned quickly. Immediately, several men slunk up to him offering appreciative leers. He smiled seductively and ground into each one who brushed up against him. 

Suddenly, his entourage disappeared. Lex looked around to find the men circling Justin. The boy smiled at Lex as he shook the sweat from his face. Justin's blond locks fell into an angelic frame around his face, as his outstretched arms grabbed one young man's hips, drawing him closer. 

Fuck this. Lex danced his way toward Justin and took one of the other men's arms and placed then around his waist. He ground his groin into the man's hip, making sure his hard cock made full contact. 

"Will you look at that?" Ted said, leaning over the second floor rail. "They're competing." 

"Yeah, this should be interesting." Michael moved to the brass railing and watched intently, drinking his beer. 

The glitter ball played color patterns across the boys' faces, as they writhed to the music. Lex whispered into a proffered ear, but the man shook his head and moved away. Justin smirked at Lex's loss. 

Non-plussed, Lex swirled around to another who had been kneading his ass. This one seemed interested. Lex led him from the dance floor and out of the club. 

"Wow, did you see that?" Emmett's eyes were wide as he watched Lex and his trick leave. "Less than 5 minutes. I wonder how much he does charge?" 

Michael smacked him in the arm and frowned. 

"Ow, that hurt." Emmett protested. 

"You deserve it." Michael's brows knitted together. Then a smile came across his face. "Look there's Brian." 

"Yeah, look, there's Brian." Ted mocked. "We couldn't have lasted the evening without him." 

Michael ignored the comment. "Where have you been? We waited a half an hour outside for you." 

"A prior engagement ran late. I was coming. It just took a little longer than usual." He smiled slyly as he looked dreamily out onto the dance floor. 

The three friends groaned and Brian tousled Michael's dark hair. "Come dance with me." 

"Why should I? You kept us waiting. Where were you and what are you on?" Michael followed Brian anyway. 

"I was getting my dick sucked by this beautiful mouth." Brian gracefully descended the stairs, ignoring Michael's other question. 

"Yeah? What did the rest of him look like?" Michael yelled above the music as he began to twist to the music. 

"How would I know?" Brian answered and began to grind to the beat. 

* * *

$300. Lex made sure the money was paid up front. Jake handed him three $100 dollar bills. He placed the bills in an envelope in his shoe. Lex found this apartment yesterday. Emmett told him about it and he'd rushed over to make a deposit. It was cheap, because it needed some work. Lex arranged to fix it up for a deep discount in rent. Both owner and renter were happy with the arrangement. Lex had no plans to fix anything. 

"You like music?" Lex asked, reaching for the cheap boom box he'd bought this morning. 

Jake shook his head and Lex shrugged. He pulled off his shirt and walked to the man who took his face in his large hands. Jake opened his mouth to the kiss and moaned when Lex's tongue thrust in. 

Jake pushed him back. "Finish stripping." Jake ordered. "Slow." 

Lex unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. Slowly, slowly, he pushed them down, wriggling the form fitting piece of clothing over his hips. With no underwear to conceal his rock hard cock, it reached out heavily before him as he pushed his pants down. He toed them aside. 

Jake swore quietly at the lithe body before him. "Turn around." 

Lex turned smoothly as if standing on a Lazy-Susan, his arms outstretched. Jake moved closer removing his jacket. Lex waited for instructions. 

"On your knees." Lex obeyed, licking his lips. He was ready to unzip Jake and swallow him down. Jake had other ideas. 

He pulled a police baton from his belt and circled the kneeling boy. Lex began to stand, but Jake stabbed the baton into his gut and he doubled over, in pain. What the hell was this? This was not what he'd agreed to. The baton came flying around at head level and Lex was barely able to duck. The next strike was across the back of his shoulders sending him face down on the stained carpet. Pain radiated outward from the blows. 

Lex couldn't have imagined that anything could feel like this. He felt a crack against his cheekbone and was sure it was broken. Blood trickled down from the cut and onto the shabby carpet. 

"Stop!" Lex pleaded. The pain was unbearable. "Please, I'll do anything you want. I'm rich. I can get money from my father..." 

"Right, that's why you're a fucking slut!" 

Jake knelt, pulling Lex up to his hands and knees. He straddled Lex's back and licked a stripe down the boy's spine. Lex shivered, tears flowing freely now. Two rough hands spread the boy's pale round cheeks as the licking continued. Against his will, Lex's cock twitched and grew harder. Shame filled him at his involuntary reaction. He tried to buck his assailant off, but a blow to his kidneys quickly stopped that action. 

Lex screamed as the baton was shoved up his ass. Jake smiled cruelly and pulled the wooden stick out and rammed it back in. Lex was sure his insides were being torn open. Blood was running down his thighs. The warm metallic scent mingled with the scent of sex as Jake worked his own cock. Lex's screams grew quiet as he fought unconsciousness. He had to stay awake. Had to... a blow to the back of his head sent him reeling. 

9 

"Bruce?" Lex mumbled as he opened his eyes. Voices, he thought he'd heard voices. His hands were clenched behind him, tightly bound in a plastic riot tie. His feet were bound likewise and were attached to his hands. He could barely move. The light was too bright and his eyes snapped shut again. 

Feeling began to return to his hands as the ties were cut. Lex groaned and pulled his knees to his chest. 

"Call an ambulance!" Debbie's voice was loud in his ears. "Oh, sweet Jesus." 

"NO!" Lex screamed. "No ambulance. It would be too easy for his father to find him in a hospital. His breathing was heavy as he was lifted and carried to his bed. They laid him on his stomach. He groaned, softly. "How..." 

"The manager called. You left my name in case of emergencies." Debbie hurried into the nearby bathroom to get some wet cloths. 

"And then she called me," Michael continued, concern showing on his face. 

"And he called me," Brian sounded irritated. "Who the fuck did you bring home with you?" 

"Not now, Brian!" Debbie shoved him out of the way and sat on the edge of the bed. "Get some water." 

Michael left for the kitchen. Debbie carefully dabbed at Lex's cuts. "Hey, Beautiful, who did this to you?" 

Lex didn't answer. He didn't want Debbie to know he was still whoring himself. Even though she probably did already. 

"Lex, I think you might need stitches. You're bleeding from your rectum." 

Lex blushed. "No. Please. I'll be okay." He tried to wiggle away as she reached for his butt. 

Debbie grinned. "Now, yours isn't the first great ass I've seen in my time. Just lie still." She pressed the cloth gently into Lex's rectum. He cried out. 

"Shhh . . ." 

"Here's the water," Michael held out the glass. Debbie took it and set it on the bedside table. 

"Where were you when he picked up this pervert?" Debbie stared straight at Brian. 

"Me? Fuck. I'm not his keeper. He's turning tricks and he doesn't know the ropes. This was bound to happen sooner or later. He's lucky he's not dead." Brian didn't sound the least bit concerned. 

"He's just a baby." She sneered at Brian. "Get his rent back. He's not staying in this rat trap. He's coming home with me." 

"Mom," Michael said. "Where are you going to put him? Justin's already in my old room." 

"He can stay on the couch until he's well. Then... then, we'll just have to see." Debbie dabbed at the cuts on Lex's back. 

"They won't give back the rent." Brian looked around. "There's blood on the carpet..." 

"You go down there right now and tell that manager that if Lex's rent money isn't returned, I'll call the building inspectors. I've already seen several code violations." 

"Okay, okay." Brian left the small apartment. He didn't have to go far. Nosey neighbors and the manager were lurking outside the door. 

Brian returned 15 minutes later with a check for Lex. Michael packed what few things Lex had and took them down to Brian's Jeep. It took all three of them to get Lex down two stories and into the Jeep without causing the boy more damage. Every movement sent shock waves throughout his body. The pain was unbearable. 

Once at the house, Debbie's brother, Vic, held the door and got blankets for the couch. Justin, awakened by the noise, padded downstairs, rubbing his eyes. 

"What happened?" Justin asked, looking at Lex curled up on the couch. 

"The same thing that will happen to you if you're not careful!" Debbie said angrily, adjusting Lex's body. 

Justin looked at Michael and Brian questioningly and pulled his robe around him. 

"He got messed up pretty bad by a trick he took home." Michael explained, shaking his head slightly. 

Justin just blinked and stared at Lex, moaning and writhing in pain. He understood all too well. 

"Okay, Michael, Brian, go home now. Lex needs to sleep. If he's still bleeding in the morning, we're taking him the hospital." 

Brian and Michael left. Justin went over and sat down on the coffee table. He picked up Lex's hand and held it. 

"I'm sorry. I was teasing you, you know. All the hot guys wanting you. I feel like I made you settle for someone you might not have otherwise." 

"No," Lex spoke softly through the pain. "The guy had money. He met the one criteria I have." 

"Okay, Sunshine, back to bed. This boy needs his sleep." Debbie lifted the water for Lex to drink. 

Justin smiled at Lex and went back upstairs. He felt his stomach turn. He knew who Lex left with. He'd tell Brian tomorrow. Brian would know what to do. 

10 

"Honey, who's Bruce?" Debbie asked as she brought Lex a muffin and some orange juice. She helped him sit up a little so he could eat. 

"Bruce? Someone I used to know. No one important." Lex was feeling a little better, and he healed quickly. 

"He must have been someone special, for you to call out for him. Are you sure there isn't anyone I can phone for you?" Debbie straightened a couple of pillows behind Lex's back. 

"No, really. There's no one." Lex downed the juice and bit into the muffin. 

Debbie hesitated. There had to be someone who missed this beautiful boy. But she knew better than to press too hard. 

"Here, let me help you turn over. I need to check your backside." 

Lex turned bright red and held onto the couch. "Uhh, I'm fine." 

"Now, don't argue!" Debbie warned. 

"Sis, let me," Vic said settling down beside Lex. "Grown men don't like showing their backsides to women." 

Lex turned over and Vic pressed against his anus. No bleeding. Good. 

"No bleeding now, but if you're torn inside, you may start bleeding with your next bowel movement." Vic patted him softly on the butt and helped him turn back over. 

"I heal really fast. There was a freak accident when I was a boy. I was outside during a radioactive meteor shower. I lost my hair and my body was changed in a few other minor ways." 

"Oh, my!" Debbie exclaimed. "What other ways?" 

"Well, I didn't have asthma any more after that. And I heal pretty fast. That's about it." 

"Great!" Vic said. "You can do the gardening. I sneeze just by walking outside." 

"Vic! Quit teasing the boy. He needs rest." 

Lex laughed at their banter. They had so few material things, but their lives were full. And Michael was a fine son. He wished he had a family like this. The love was so thick, you could walk on it. And Debbie was proud of her son. Being gay wasn't an issue. 

Debbie left for the diner and Vic went down to the clinic for refills on his medicine. Lex had discovered that Vic was HIV positive. He got up and went into the bathroom to wash up a little. The image reflecting back was nearly unrecognizable. He looked older, thinner... used. Fuck. 

Michael was right. Being a rent-boy wasn't the easiest way to earn money. Where was he going to stay now that Debbie had checked him out of his apartment? He couldn't live on her couch. Justin lived in Michael's old bedroom. He could continue to 'entertain' his tricks in the back rooms of the clubs, but he couldn't live there. Suddenly Lex felt terribly alone. 

Picking up the phone, he placed a collect call. The number rang twice before he heard the familiar voice. 

"Bruce Wayne." 

"I have a collect call from..." The slightly mechanical voice announced. "Caller, please identify yourself." 

Lex hesitated. 

"Who is this?" Bruce's voice sounded like something between frustration and hope. "Lex?" 

Lex slammed down the phone, grabbed his jacket and went outside. 

* * *

"Alfred, find out where the last call on my cell phone came from. I don't care what you have to do to find out." Bruce placed the phone down and paced around his office. That had to be Lex. He'd never received a collect call from anyone else. And just once from Lex, in Metropolis during spring break. When he was too drunk to drive and he wanted to leave a party that had no end in sight. 

Bruce called a cab to take Lex to the LexCorp building. The guard would pay the fare and let Lex into Lionel's apartment. Wait there until Bruce drove the three hours from Gotham. Bruce called the guard and made the arrangements. 

Bruce met Lex at the apartment in 2 hours. He'd pushed the speed limit to get to his friend. He'd been a good friend to Lex that night. 

Fuck! Bruce continued to pace. What was taking Alfred so long? He tore out of the room and loomed over Alfred's desk, leaning on his outstretched arms. Alfred was on the phone. Then he hung up 

"Mr. Wayne. The call came from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. They will have the exact address and phone number for me in a couple of minutes." 

Bruce signed. He didn't even know for sure it was Lex. But it had to be. Bruce walked through the dark halls of his home. What was Lex doing in Pittsburgh? It didn't matter. He would bring Lex home. 

"Sir," Alfred called to Bruce. "I have that phone number and address." 

Bruce snatched it out of his hand. "Thank you Alfred." He smiled briefly at his caretaker before returning to his office. 

Bruce dialed the number and listened to it ring. He counted. 5, 10, 15. Damn, no one was home, or no one was picking up. And no answering machine. He probably wouldn't have left a message anyway. 

Then he called Alfred. "Please have the jet readied for tomorrow. I have a final exam in French Philosophy in the morning. Then, I'm going to Pittsburgh." 

* * *

Lex didn't return to Debbie's house until the next evening. Vic and Debbie were holding cups of coffee at the kitchen table. 

"Where the hell have you been! I was about to call the police. That was a hellava scare, mister!" All the while Debbie was hugging Lex tightly. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, I told you I heal fast. See? All better." Lex wriggled free from Debbie's embrace and turned in a circle so she and Vic could see that he was fine. 

"How's your backside?" Debbie asked, leaning down to look, as if she could see through the denim of Lex's jeans. 

"That's healed too." Lex blushed. "I wanted to let you know I was fine before I hit the clubs tonight." 

"Don't you think it's a little soon?" Vic asked, stirring his coffee. He'd hoped Lex would decide not to return to his previous line of work. He was also angry that Lex had no respect for authority. But, then, that was probably what brought the boy to Pittsburgh in the first place. "Michael and the boys will be at Babylon tonight, why don't you join them and just have a little fun. You can stay here for awhile, you have enough money for to last you a while don't you?" 

Lex thought about this. Yes he had about $12,000 put away. He was going to need that to invest, to make more money. If he accepted Vic's offer, he could save some more. He could have a night of fun. But he couldn't stay on the couch. Before he could say anything, Debbie sat back down. 

"I'll have Justin make room for you. We can set up a cot. There won't be much space, but it will do in a pinch." She smiled and hurried upstairs. 

"Thanks," Lex said. "I appreciate it." 

"Go have fun." Vic said. "And please... start looking for a real job." 

11 

Lex couldn't keep his promise for even one hour. He was hit on as soon as he hit the dance floor. A handsome man in his 30s brushed up against Lex and whispered an offer in his ear. Jesus. $500 for a blow job. He couldn't refuse that. Lex led the man toward the back rooms. 

Michael, Ted, and Emmett were arriving as Lex was leading his gentleman off the dance floor. 

"Well, he's back on his feet already," Ted said nodding in Lex's direction. 

"You mean, he's back on his knees," Emmett said. "You can't keep a big boy down... or can you?" He laughed and Michael rolled his eyes. 

"He keeps busier than Brian. And I didn't think that was possible." Michael looked around the dance floor. "Where is Brian, anyway?" 

"Right here," Brian threw his arms around Michael from behind, kissing him on the neck. "Who is busier than me?" 

"Lex." Ted answered. "He's already in the back and he only just got here." 

Brian looked out and saw Justin dancing. "You might want to know that a certain trick who likes to play cop now resides with Pittsburgh's finest. Seems he walked into a sting. You know... impersonating a cop is against the law." He took off his shirt and draped it over Michael's shoulder. "See you later." 

"That's great! But I'm still tired of being a clothes line." Michael shouted, but Brian didn't look back. 

* * *

Lex devoured the large cock before him. His tongue wrapped around the length and delved into the slit. The bitter taste of pre-come dripped onto his tongue. The man moaned and leaned back against the wall. Lex smiled. He still got a kick out of knowing he could do this. Bring pleasure. Eliciting moans that made his own cock tingle and harden. Sucking hard, Lex drew the cock deep and swallowed around it. His throat muscles were strong, but he did have to breathe. 

He rolled the man's balls through his fingers and pulled lightly at the scrotum. More moans of pleasure escaped. "Oh, god." 

Lex smiled and swirled his tongue around the head of the cock again, slapping it against his flattened tongue. He reached down and adjusted the crotch of his jeans as his own erection grew. The man started to thrust into Lex's mouth and Lex grabbed the tan buttocks helping with the rhythm. Suck, swirl. Suck, swirl. 

"I'm close," the man croaked out, his eyes clenched tightly. 

Lex stopped his ministrations and grazed his hands over a well developed chest and abs. For $500, this guy deserved more than 5 minutes. He would draw out the process, make the man beg. 

"No! Don't stop, it's ok. Fuck, don't stop now." 

Lex acquiesced and swallowed the cock down. Suddenly, the man began to tremble and jerk. Lex swallowed the hot streams as they pulsed out of the man's cock. One last swipe and he tucked the man back inside his satin pants. 

"God, you're good!" He attempted to kiss Lex, but the boy turned his cheek. 

"Tell your friends." Lex replied as he returned to the frenzied dance floor, his own erection gone. 

* * *

Vic answered the knock at the door. It was late, but he and Debbie were still up. Outside stood a dark, brooding young man. Even though he was young, the man imposing. Vic opened the door. 

"Yes?" 

"Hello. My name is Bruce Wayne. I believe I received a call from this address and I'd like to talk to you." Bruce maintained his quiet demeanor. 

"Please come in." Vic, recognizing the name, ushered Bruce into the living room. 

"Deb..." Vic called and Debbie came downstairs, wearing her pink bathrobe, her red curly wig slightly askew. "Deb, this is Bruce Wayne." 

"Bruce? Beautiful's Bruce? Here, please sit down," She motioned toward the kitchen table. "Vic, get him some coffee." 

"No, that won't be necessary." Bruce waived his hand. "Please, do you know Lex? Lex Luthor?" 

Vic shoved a cup of coffee into Bruce's hands anyway. The young man was expensively dressed in fine wool and silk, and held himself in an arrogant manner which belied his words. 

"Mrs. Nov..." 

"Debbie." She smiled brightly. 

"Okay, Debbie. Has Lex been here? He disappeared from home a little over a month ago. I received a collect call from this address only to have it disconnected before the caller spoke. His father is worried sick as am I. Is he well?" 

Debbie hesitated. Lex had called out for Bruce when his was hurting and this young man seemed genuinely concerned. Maybe she should tell him to come back when Lex would be there. But, when would Lex be home? She didn't want Lex bailing without at least speaking to his friend. 

"Right now, Lex, uhhhh he would be at Babylon. That's a club in the gay district." Debbie watched carefully for Bruce's reaction. All she saw was relief. 

"And he's okay?" Bruce asked. Gay club. He wasn't surprised. 

"Yes. He was hurt, but he's fine now. He called out for you when he was unconscious." 

"Hurt? What...?" Bruce was obviously shaken. "What happened?" 

"I think that's something he should tell you himself." Vic spoke up. He handed Bruce directions to Babylon. "Don't be surprised if he's not the same boy who ran away a month ago." 

Bruce wondered at that statement but was out the door after receiving a big hug from Debbie and an approving glance from Vic. 

12 

Bruce had to park the rented Mercedes several blocks away from Babylon. A year had passed since he was in the gay district of Gotham. Had he really been into this scene when he was younger? True, the clubs he'd frequented catered discretely to a wealthy clientele, but Gotham had nothing on Pittsburgh. How on earth had Lex found his way here? 

Babylon was so busy, men were lining the street to get in. Bruce handed the bouncer two $100 bills and was granted immediate admittance, over the disgruntled calls of the waiting crowd. The only lights inside were from the strobes bouncing off the silver disco ball and laser lights flashing bright colors in all directions. The bar was backlit in neon. 

The club soda arrived and Bruce paid. He carefully scanned the writhing men on the dance floor but didn't find what he was looking for. The emptied glass was set on the bar and Bruce descended the stairs. He started walking through the glistening bodies. Bruce felt a hard cock rubbing against his hip and whirled around. Sharp, sexy hazel brown eyes met his. 

"I haven't seen you here before," Brian said, moving around Bruce, his body in constant contact. 

Bruce pulled away from the contact. "And you won't again after I find what I'm looking for." 

Brian couldn't believe he'd been given the brush-off. Who did this guy think he was? He decided to follow Bruce. 

"And what would you be looking for?" Brian moved his hips to the deep bass of the music. He flicked his hair and licked his lips. 

God. If he hadn't been there looking for Lex, he might have been interested. This man was hot and practically throwing himself at Bruce. Bruce knew he looked older than his 20 years. 

"A boy. His name is Lex Luthor, about 5'10", pale skin, bald. Would you know him?" Bruce sought the truth in Brian's eyes. 

"Why are you looking for him? There are plenty of pretty boys here." Brian was cautious. What did this man want with Lex? 

"He ran away from school. His father is going out of his mind. And he's only 16." Bruce added the age for emphasis. His slim hips never quit pivoting as he turned in a circle. 

"I know of a Lex. Let me give him your number and he can call you if he wants to." 

"Look, my name is Bruce Wayne. Debbie Novotny told me Lex would be here, at Babylon. I need to talk to him, if you know where I might find him." Bruce looked around the room, growing weary of this man. 

"Come with me." Brian led Bruce toward the back rooms. "If he's not dancing, he's probably back here." 

Bruce shuddered as he walked by the hot, smelly bodies engaged in drugs and sexual acts. The heavy scent of musk and spunk was enough to bring back haunting memories of a short introduction to this life. Lex had tried to bring him into it. But it never appealed to Bruce. 

He turned a corner and spotted Lex leaving through the back door with another man. Lex was dressed differently, but it was definitely his friend. Bruce left Brian behind and quickly weaved through the bodies that blocked his path. Once outside, Bruce looked in all directions. No Lex. How could he have gotten away so fast? 

Brian emerged and pointed Bruce toward a dark, narrow street. 

"Look down there and don't be surprised at what you find." Brian went back inside the club. 

* * *

This was turning into a profitable night. Henry, here offered him $500 for a fuck, if the boy would allow an audience. Lex agreed. He didn't have any place to take his trick, but Henry said his friends were in the alley. 

Henry led Lex to a spot near the street light. Light enough for people to watch, but dark enough for some privacy. Lex watched as 6 men formed a circle around him, pulling out their cocks. 

Ahh, a circle jerk. Ol' Henry here wanted to show off. Lex started to strip, slowly, grinning as the men began to moan. He lay his shirt and pants on the hood of a car, but insisted on keeping his shoes on. Henry pointed to the hood of a Jaguar and Lex stretched his lean body over it. 

"Okay, you whore," Henry said, pushing his tight jeans down to his ankles. He slapped Lex's ass, hard, making the boy jump. Another loud slap and Lex was twisting under the torment, red hand prints showing brightly on his white ass. Henry's friends were already jacking their swollen cocks. 

A thick wad of spit was all the lubricant Lex was going to get as Henry slammed into him. Lex grunted in pain, making Henry laugh. Okay, if this was what Henry was looking for, for $500 he could provide moans of pain. Henry pulled back, leaving just the head of his cock inside Lex. He slammed in again and Lex groaned softly. Henry's rhythm took over and the thrusts were deep and hard. In and out, slapping his balls against Lex's ass, as he pulled the boy's arms behind him. 

"Oh, God, you're tight." Henry's face was covered in a light sheen of sweat. "Tell me that you like it. Like taking it up the ass. Just for me." 

"Love it," Lex said, breathlessly, to amuse his trick. "You're so big, so fucking hot, you're splitting me in two." 

"What's going on?" Suddenly, Bruce pushed his way past the audience. 

The men quickly tucked themselves away and left. This looked like it could get nasty. 

"Who are you? I bought and paid for this kid. You'll just have to wait your turn." Henry continued to thrust into Lex. 

Bruce was enraged. He moved to pull the man off Lex when Henry cried out and humped his climax into the boy. Come spattered over Lex's ass and onto the ground, when Bruce pushed Henry aside. 

"Go!" Bruce commanded. He turned to Lex who was slowly dressing. 

"Bought and paid for?" Bruce was livid. "You're prostituting yourself? Why?" 

Bruce grabbed Lex by the arm and pulled him within inches of his face. Each could feel the other's breath. Neither diverted their gaze. Bruce would not lose a stare down and after a minute, Lex looked away. 

"I needed money," Lex said simply, smoothing his clothes.. 

"You needed money?" Bruce couldn't believe what he was hearing. He released Lex's arm and stood back. "Hmmmm, I wonder where you could have found money without doing this?" 

"You don't understand, Bruce." Lex trying to face his friend, buy failing miserably. 

"Then make me understand Lex." Bruce's voice was desperate. "Believe me, I want to understand." 

"I'm not going back. I'm staying in Pittsburgh. I've made new friends and I like it here." Lex started to walk back toward the club. 

"Okay, can we go somewhere and talk?" Bruce touched Lex's shoulder. 

Lex turned and stared into his friends eyes. He felt hollow. "It will cost you... $1,000 for two hours." 

Bruce felt cold inside as he asked, "Do you have a place?" 

"Just out here or the back rooms." Lex put the money in his pocket. "Otherwise, I'd be charging a lot more. I'm sought after, because I'm young and experienced." 

'Experienced'. Bruce shivered at the thought. He peeled off 10 one hundred dollar bills. "Let's go get my car. I've already rented a hotel room." 

13 

Once in Bruce's rental car, Lex reached into his pocket and pulled out a small vial. He inhaled deeply before Bruce swatted the vial out of his hand. 

"What the fuck was that?" Bruce was angry, but kept his eyes on the street. 

"E, want some?" Lex grinned foolishly at Bruce. 

"No, thank you." 

Bruce's sarcasm was not lost on Lex. So why was Bruce surprised? His ex-friend was a whore and a drug user. Not much to be surprised at. 

Bruce pulled up in front of the hotel and turned the car over to the Valet. He dragged Lex inside and up the elevator to the Ambassador Suite. Once inside, Bruce opened a bottle of ginger ale from the mini fridge under the bar. Lex looked out the window. Bruce pulled $1,000 out of his wallet and laid it on the bar. 

"Here's $1,000 more. Will you stay the night?." Bruce poured himself a scotch. 

Lex turned toward Bruce and began to undress. He was completely naked when Bruce turned back from the bar. 

"Ohhh," Bruce's breath caught in his throat as his eyes took in Lex's too thin, but beautiful form. 

He dank in the beautiful pale skin that went on forever and muscles rippling beneath that skin which attached to small hips and slim muscular legs. The boy's cock was jutting out, inviting... no, demanding attention. 

"Whatever you want, Bruce." 

God, no, had it been anyone but Lex... Bruce didn't dare move. He couldn't trust himself, not with this burnt offering on the pyre before him. 

"I really just wanted to talk, Lex." Bruce tried to regain control of his voice, failing miserably. 

"$2,000 just to talk? Com'on Bruce. Dad isn't here. Alfred isn't here. You aren't going to tell me that you don't want me, again, are you?" 

Lex moved slowly toward Bruce, his cock striking his belly with little slapping noises. Bruce's blood was rushing from his head to his own cock. Bruce licked his lips and stepped back, only to run into the bar. 

"Lex, you need to come home. Your Dad is worried sick." Bruce couldn't think straight without blood circulating in his brain. All of his blood now pooled painfully in his cock. 

"I don't believe that for a minute. But... what about you Bruce? Do you miss me?" Lex's voice was low and sultry and he stood toe to toe with Bruce. There was nowhere for Bruce to move to. 

"Do you have a fantasy, Bruce? Do you want to whip me? Chain me? Gag me? Cut me? Brutalize me? I'm yours, Bruce. Or do you want to be chained, whipped, gagged, brutalized?" Lex leaned down to whisper in Bruce's ear. "Do you want me to finish what I started all those weeks ago? I know I'm good now, Bruce. I know I'm good fuck. Just tell me, Bruce... what do you want?" 

Lex rubbed Bruce's erection through his lightweight wool slacks. Bruce jumped, nearly coming, like an adolescent. He was sweating now, his shirt clinging to his chest. Lex tweaked a nipple through Bruce's shirt and Bruce staggered only to be caught. 

"I'll tell you what, Bruce. I'll decide for you." Lex licked his lips. 

A few moments later, Bruce was naked, his own cock red and leaking with need. Lex dropped to his hands and knees. He spread the leaking fluid around Bruce's cock and over its length with his tongue. Bruce was speechless, barely conscious. Lex scratched deep weals across his own nipples and down his chest and jerked at the pain. He took Bruce's cock and stretched his lips. Bruce suddenly reacted and shoved Lex away with great force. Blood slowly dripped from the boy's deepest scratches. Bruce's hands smeared the blood on Lex's chest as he reached for him. Lex moaned softly and turned away. Bruce was still hard, his cock nearly purple with blood. 

"Fuck, Lex." Bruce panted as he rolled away from Lex. His erection waning. "We can't do this." 

"You still have a lot of time left. What do you want to do?" Lex wiped his cuts with the back of his hand. 

"Let me hold you. You're too young for us to..." 

"NO! You didn't want to hold me back at school remember? Were you waiting until I was 17? Or was it 18? Or 21? What was that magical age, Bruce? At what age could you hold me?" Lex went into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. 

Bruce sat up. He reached for his clothes, stood, and dressed. Who was this imposter Lex? This boy who ran away from school... from him, to sell himself? Bruce poured himself a whiskey. 

Lex came out of the bathroom, his cuts cleaned, his erection gone. 

"How are your cuts? Do you need stitches?" Bruce asked. ''I've never seen you hurt this badly before." He reached out to touch Lex, but the boy backed away. 

"They're fine. I heal quickly. I guess you just weren't around when I was hurt before. Look, if you don't have anything else to say, I'm leaving." 

Bruce was speechless. He didn't know what to say to this Lex. Finally, as Lex reached for the door to leave, Bruce spoke. 

"I want to reserve you for tomorrow, night. Same time, two hours, $1000. Is that satisfactory?" 

"Sure, but you better think of something to do." Lex was out the door before Bruce could say anything further. 

The additional $1,000 still lay atop the bar. 

* * *

It was dark out and Lex kept pressing the buzzer until he got an answer. 

"Who the fuck is out there?" Brian's voice was unmistakable. 

"It's me, Lex." 

"Go away." 

Lex kept pressing the buzzer until Brian came downstairs. Lex pressed his face against the glass of the door. 

"Please, can I come in?" 

"Why, I thought you were staying at Debbie's?" Brian asked through the door. 

"I've had a bad night and I don't want to be interrogated." Lex said, defiantly. 

Brian buzzed him in and they rode the elevator together. 

14 

"Did your friend do that?" Brian indicating the cuts on Lex's chest. 

Lex huddled on the couch. Brian handed him a blanket. Lex wrapped it around himself. 

"No, I did." 

Brian nodded. "Have you eaten?" 

"No, but I'm not hungry." 

"I was just getting ready to order in Thai." Brian picked up the phone and hit speed dial. 

"Could you order me some Phad Thai?" Lex asked quietly. 

Brian placed his order including Lex's Phad Thai. He sat down on the couch next to the boy. 

"Want to tell me what happened?" 

Lex looked up at Brian imperiously. "It was just a fuck." But they hadn't fucked. 

"Yeah, and all your fucks leave you this emotionally strung out." 

Lex looked away. Bruce didn't want him. Nobody wanted him. 

"Look. It would help your case to stay here if you were straight with me." 

"My friend, Bruce Wayne, from Metropolis," Lex said defiantly. "The friend I jumped back at school. He came here to find me." 

"And?" 

"He didn't say no this time." Lex lied. Why was it so important for Brian to believe that he and Bruce had fucked? 

"Are you going back with him? He must care about you if he came all this way to find you." 

"He paid me for my time," Lex said ruefully. "Gave me $1,000; $1,000 more when we got to his hotel. Wants me tomorrow too. I guess I forgot to pick up the rest of my money." 

"Forgot? Like you've forgotten to collect from all your other tricks." Brian looked skeptically at Lex. 

Lex turned an angry stare toward Brian. The door buzzer went off. 

"Must be dinner." Brian picked up his wallet and went downstairs. 

Lex grabbed a pillow and hugged it to his chest. Brian returned with sacks of food and spread them on the coffee table in front of the couch. He handed Lex a pair of chopsticks and they began to eat. 

"You might want to think about going home with your friend," Brian said casually as he dug into a container of noodles. 

"No way." Lex shook his head; a piece of egg flew across the room. "My father will get his hands on me and..." 

"He loves you doesn't he?" Brian raised an eyebrow. 

"Dad?" Lex laughed heartily. "Dad doesn't do love. Dad does obedience, family honor, that sort of stuff. He won't think my little vacation was funny." 

"What will he do?" Brian reached for another box of food. 

Lex could smell the curry as Brian opened the container. Lex looked away. Brian didn't need to know Lionel's unconventional methods of discipline. 

"You don't have to put up with abuse," Brian ventured. 

"You'd be surprised what and who money buys," Lex said, attempting to smile, but failing. He gazed into his container of Phad Thai. 

"Well, finish eating and get some sleep." Brian took the empty cartons and tossed them into the trash. "I have a little work to do, then I'll turn in too." He padded over to his desk and opened the notebook computer. 

Lex finished his food and lay back on the couch. He was exhausted and soon fell asleep. 

Two hours later, Brian closed the computer and rubbed his eyes. He stripped and walked to his bed and practically jumped in. To his surprise Lex was curled up in the sheets in a fetal position. Brian didn't have the heart to send the boy back to the couch. He lightly stroked Lex's pale head and then turned and went to sleep. 

15 

"I shouldn't have reacted the way I did when you tried to kiss me," Bruce handed Lex a bottle of water as they sat down on the couch the next evening. The money was still was still sitting on the bar. "I knew you had a crush on me and I should have handled it better. I was attracted to you, Lex." 

"I attacked you," Lex murmured, gazing at the money. 

Bruce laughed gently, his dark eyes sparkling. "I'm much bigger than you, Lex. Don't worry, I can handle myself." Bruce moved to take Lex into his arms. "But I can't be your lover." He stroked Lex's back. "My calling can't include you, however much I might like it to. I am destined to work alone." 

Lex thought about these cryptic words. It felt so good to be in Bruce's arms. He didn't have a crush on the older man... he loved him, and never wanted to be apart from him. Lex rested his head against Bruce's chest. 

"Your father's men will find you eventually and drag your ass home. I think it would be better for you if you came home on your own. Lionel has tried to keep your disappearance quiet, but the newspapers have hinted that you'd run away." 

No matter how or when he went home, Lex knew Lionel would get his revenge. Selling his ass for money was a far cry from what his father would do to him when he laid his hands on him. Lex squeezed his eyes shut. 

"Bruce... I don't want to do this anymore," Lex pulled back from Bruce's embrace and looked into his eyes. "I don't want to face Dad either." 

"I'll be with you when we see your father," Bruce said. "I won't let him hurt you." 

But what about after you leave? Lex thought to himself. You can't watch over me forever. 

* * *

Bruce took Lex to the Liberty Diner the next morning to say his good-byes. Everyone was there for breakfast, except Justin. 

"I'll miss you," Emmett started crying and dabbed his eyes. 

"We'll all miss you," Ted stood and gave Lex a hug. 

"Bye Michael... bye Brian." Michael hugged him too, but Brian just smirked and continued eating his toast. Michael sat back down and elbowed his friend. 

"Bye Lex," Brian said. He wasn't about to let his friends know that he'd actually miss the kid. 

"Don't be a snot, Brian!" Debbie gave Lex a huge hug that almost knocked the air out of his lungs. "Now you keep in touch." Tears flowed down her cheeks. 

"I will," Lex said. He would miss his friends. But he wouldn't miss this lifestyle. 

"We need to leave," Bruce said. "The plane leaves in 45 minutes." 

"Okay," Lex gave Debbie one last hug. "Gotta go." 

As Bruce and Lex reached the door, Emmett came running up from behind and wrapped his arms around Lex's neck. "I'll miss you," he said, tears wetting the back of Lex's head. 

Lex turned and kissed Emmett on the mouth. "And I'll miss you too." Lex smiled and Emmett pulled back. Emmett watched as they left the diner and got into Bruce's Mercedes. 

16 

Lex and Bruce waited outside Lionel's office. Upon returning to Metropolis, Lex had actually needed an appointment to see his father. Lex's toe tapped in deference to his frayed nerves. He expected Lionel to be furious. Lex was happy to have Bruce with him and managed a slight grimace. 

At the appointed time, not a minute before or a minute after, Lionel's secretary escorted the two into the large office. Bruce noted the lack of warmth in the furnishings. Everything was either chrome, glass, or steel. None of the seating looked comfortable. All designed to make the visitor uncomfortable. However, Bruce was not fazed. 

"Well, boys, please come in," Lionel strode across the office purposely and extended his hand for Bruce to shake. Bruce accepted, but only out of deference to Lex. He knew Lionel only wanted to ingratiate himself to the great Wayne empire. 

"I want to thank you for returning my willful child." Lionel did not look at Lex. 

Lex bristled at the word 'child' but said nothing. 

"Oh, my manners... please sit down," Lionel motioned to the chrome and mesh chairs. "Can I get you something to drink, Mr. Wayne?" 

"No, thank you, Mr. Luthor. Lex wanted to return home and I merely provided the transportation. He's a bit concerned about returning to school and I want to make sure the transition back to his former life is smooth." Bruce felt Lex move closer. 

"Lex, dear boy," Lionel smiled a predatory smile, "I have been so worried about you. I can't tell you how many nights I've haven't slept, wondering if you were safe." 

'Yeah, right. Like zero nights.' Lex thought, keeping his expression neutral. "I'm sorry I put you through that, Father." 

"Well you're back safe and sound and that's all that matters." Lionel stood behind Lex and patted him on the shoulders. "I think we should get you upstairs and settled in. You are probably tired from your trip home." 

"I'm sure he is, Mr. Luthor," Bruce said, standing. "I'm relieved that this reunion went well. Lex is a fine young man. He was just lost in himself for a short while." 

"He is indeed a fine child, Mr. Wayne. I love him so much, I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to him. I really can't believe my own men could not find the lad." 

'Bruce couldn't be falling for this crap... could he?' Lex thought. 'But, he'd never really talked with Bruce about his home life.' 

Bruce pulled Lex up from the couch and embraced him. "I think everything will be fine," Bruce whispered in Lex's ear. "You take care and I'll see you in school." 

Lionel escorted Bruce out of his office. Lex was staring out the floor-to-ceiling window when his father returned. 

"Well, well, Lex. My, haven't you done it this time?" 

Lex turned from the window to look at his father. He remained silent, knowing his father did not expect him to speak. 

Lionel's tone changed abruptly, "Do you think I didn't know where you were and what you were doing? I knew every trick, every dick you sucked, every cock you took up your pretty white ass; my men reported everything. Ah... the video tapes were so entertaining, Lex... My heir, the prostitute." 

Lex's heart clenched and his face drained of what little color he had. He didn't know what to say. "Father.... I uhhh..." 

"Silence!" Lionel punctuated his command with a backhanded blow to Lex's face. He picked up his son only to slam him down across the glass and chrome desk. Lionel tore at the boy's silk shirt until it hung in tatters. He pulled Lex's belt through the loops, folded it and grasped tightly. 

The first blow whistled through the air and landed sharply on Lex's porcelain skin. Lex screamed in pain and tried to wriggle free. Lionel held the boy's hands above his head and flung the strap again. 

"Father, please...stop" I'll never run away again." Lex cried out. 

"No, and I'll make sure of it." The lashes continued until Lionel's arm tired. Lex's back was a jumble of welts and oozing weals. He collapsed onto the floor when Lionel released his arms. 

Lex had been beaten before, but never to this point. He drifted in and out of consciousness, but he knew his body would heal. As did his father. He wasn't sure it was a blessing. 

Lionel called for Dominic, his personal assistant, to carry Lex up to the penthouse apartment. Toby, their personal, discreet physician, was already there. Lionel knew what he had in store for Lex before they'd even arrived. Lex opened his eyes when Toby touched his back. 

"God damn, boy," Toby clucked his tongue. "What did you do?" He opened his bag and drew some morphine into a syringe. 

"Does it matter?" Lex managed to croak out. 

"Naw. At least he didn't ..." Toby quickly stuck the syringe into Lex's arm and the boy fell blissfully asleep. 

16 

Toby left a bottle of pain killers with Dominic to administer as needed. He didn't trust Lex. The boy had already attempted to OD on two prior occasions. By the third day, Lex's open wounds had closed and the welts were fading to a pale pink. 

Bruce called, concerned that Lex hadn't been in his summer class yet. Lex explained that he had been busy helping his father with a project and that he should be back at school soon. There was no need for Bruce to know what had happened. It would just add to his feelings of guilt. 

* * *

Debbie was exhausted when her alarm went off. She had to get up... Vic and Sunshine were counting on her for breakfast. Yes, they could fix something for themselves, but she felt responsible for her 'men'. 

She slid into her dingy, stretched out-of-shape sweater and carefully went downstairs. Debbie enjoyed the few minutes of quiet every morning before the others were up. She sat down and sipped on her first of many cups of coffee it would take to keep her going throughout the day. 

"Shit, I didn't put my tip money away last night," She said as she pulled the change from her pocket. With the change and a few bills, she pulled out a plain white envelope with her name on it. 

Inside was a short note, 'Please don't think of this money as dirty. I want you to have it. I wish I could have stayed. I would have liked to be your son.' signed 'Lex'. 

When she was finished counting, $12,000 sat on the dining room table. 

* * *

A few days after returning home, Lex received a letter. The envelope was of heavy velum with a deep BW engraved on the back. Lex removed the letter and began to read: 

"I knew there was nothing I could do to prevent what happened to you. I am deeply sorry, Lex. Patience is the virtue you must carry with you now. Your 21st birthday will be one of great celebration. Keep aware and learn all you will need to know to run Luthorcorp... 'Vengeance will be mine,' sayeth the Bat." 

end 


End file.
